Pale side of the Night
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Femslash. One-shot. The Moon-child is trying to repair the island, and thanks to help from a original cast-mate, Dawn realizes she can succeed and finds the attractions of another.


Well, this somewhat awaited fanfic is now showing up. I would have had this made later, but, disappointingly Scott, Season 4's primary manipulator and the first person I could actually call 'gay' from the series, eliminated my favorite character already. Considering that he had similarly knocked out B, who had been my second favorite, my hopefulness goes to Mike. *Eye-roll* He's a longshot. The champion will more then likely be Cameron, beating out Jo at the finale.

Anyways. This is my work of art between the two more off-Standish females in the series, Gwen and Dawn. I'm encouraged for some weird reason to write this now. So, HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>-Camp Wanawakwa-Four months after the conclusion of Total Drama Revenge of the Island-<p>

"I wish so badly there was something I could have done for you." a high-pitched voice cried out through the woods. Dawn leaned against one of the trees that had it's bark peeled off, leaves and fruit barren in what should have been an amazing food source for the island's inhabitants. She wrapped her arms around the trunk once more, choking back a sob at the terrible destruction, and the lack of castigatetion from the abuse of nature.

The Island had been terribly desecrated, and by the conclusion of Total Drama's fourth season, it was revealed that Chris had hired the island out for a Bio-hazardous dump for numerous fertilizer companies. The fact that he was forcibly holding minors on a toxic island put him in numerous court cases, and while he was walking out of them with little loss, his reputation was being damaged enough that he would undoubtedly have to postpone any more seasons by several more months.

Now here it was, Mid summer, and the organization that Dawn had patched together to repair the island was coming to fruition, as McLean had lost his ownership of the island, and was turned over to the Canadian government, who was reluctantly allowing the Non-Profit Nature repair group known as 'Nature's Rehabilitation' to fix the island, the EPA refusing to get involved and laying low under the radar after Chris had paid them off prior to beginning the fourth season.

"There's nothing more we could have possibly done for it Dawn." A slightly deeper, yet still undoubtedly feminine voice cried out from behind. Gwen walked up, holding her hands behind her back and looking at Dawn with a hint of sadness in her own eyes. The Gothic female had been one of the first major supporters of Dawn's organization, and brought with her tons of fans and money that was now assisting.

"There is no reason, no rhyme, no RIGHT for this place to be desecrated like this!" She turned around, clinching her fists and her hair held in the air form her telekinetic abilities. Abilities she usually had only used to allow her to levitate while meditating, but were now flying out of control any time anger was sparked in her. "What Chris did is inexcusable! If he were here right now I'd-".

"Dawn, we are at least able to help what wildlife there is left." Indeed, the various insects that had been thought irreversibly contaminated were reverting back to original genetic patterns after months of testing.

"I don't want to just help a little. I want this whole forest repaired! I want to see Bears and Deer and Raccoons living in their original peace and harmony!" The female sniffled, and as her hair settled back down she hung her head. "Alas, those days are long past."

"There, there now." Gwen wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the shorter female. "Any bio-system can recover given enough help and time." A single cold breeze blew through the otherwise warm night, and the two stood there for several moments, one giving comfort and condolences while the other tried to cope with crying softly, her tears trickling down her checks before landing on the ground, shattering into millions of miniature salt water drops.

Gwen had enough. Her current condolences weren't helping enough. She cupper her left hand under Dawn's chin, and titled her head up. As she did, Gwen leaned in and kissed her.

It was little more then a quick peck on the cheeks, but it got the message across. When they separated, Dawn's eyes widened suddenly, her blue irises seemingly penetrating like a laser into the inner works of Gwen's brain. "Gwen, you?"

"Ssshhh." The other girl remarked, and kissed her again, allowing it to last just a bit longer then the prior one. The simple art of connecting mouths calmed Dawn all the way. Slowly their lips broke apart, and Gwen smiled down at Dawn.

"Gwen, you like me like that?" Gwen had always shrouded her aura in mystery, making it nearly impossible for Dawn to read, so she had no way of knowing anything about the Gothic female.

"I'll put it to you this way. I won't say you're NOT attractive."

"Well, you look attractive also in your own way." The Moonchild licked her lips, tasting Gwen's bubble-gum flavored lipstick in the process. "But what about Duncan?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and blew out of the side of her mouth. "If he was watching, he'd probably be grasping himself and urging us to take this farther." It was obvious to anyone who could read aura's that Duncan's showed he was highly loaded with perversity and recklessness, so this frankly didn't surprise her.

"Just be content that I will work with you through this thick and thin." Gwen's calm voice soothed her what little anger and sorrow she had left in her. "And together, I think that Mother Earth should be proud of us."

The two turned around and walked off, Gwen resting her arm on Dawn's shoulder's, wrapped around the back of her neck with her hand resting contently on her shoulder. Meanwhile Dawn had wrapped her left arm down and around the small of Gwen's back, the two walking off in contentment, hope for the future of the island for both of them.

* * *

><p>I have never written in depth about either of these characters. So…how did this come out for you? This is only a one-shot mind you, I won't be continuing this more-then-likely. The thought of the two of them participating in…well, naughty alone stuff is still highly appealing, but I figured that for now, I should stick with writing this instead. Review with your thoughts and or flames, which I'm bound to get.<p> 


End file.
